Aria de Symphonie
"I believe that with a strong will, you can even change destiny." ~Aria's belief Aria de Symphonie is a main character in Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Bonds. When her home was destroyed by the Heartless, she fights along side a new ally named Marc in order to find her friends and restore her world. Though she doesen't have a keyblade, it doesn't stop her from practically bringing Armageddon to the enemy forces. Journal Entry First Entry A young girl who was casted away from her home and friends when the Heartless attacked. Now she's on a mission to find what she lost with a new ally, her naginata, some needles and the clothes on her back. Appearance Aria has long black hair tied into two pigtails and dark eyes. She wears a black shirt, black cargo pants, brown boots, a white with grey striped vest and matching ribbons,and three entertwined black belts. She also dons a black, string like choker. During flashback cutscenes of when she was younger, her hair was tied with yellow ribbons and wore a green dress. Personality Aria has a calm and somewhat cold personality. She also shows great leadership during battles or at times of distress.She is a quick thinker and is mostly calm during most situations. But behind that calm demeanor, she has a kind and friendly attitude. She tends to show her "emotional" side to only her closest people. She is also shown to cherish life and wishes to live to her fullest, and would talk some sense to those who want to die or those who wish to surpass death. And would sometimes go to certain lengths such as physically beating them in order for them to understand. Because of this, she also resents killing and would avoid it at all cost, even if it means her own life. She is also shown to like being with other people and hates being alone, as seen when she finds herself alone in an unknown place after her world is destroyed. But she is also quick to befriend people. She is also seen to have some bipolar tendencies. She will go from her usual calm demeanor, to angry and sometimes murderous attitude. She'd do this especially when it concerns other people's lives, even if they're complete strangers. Story Early Life Aria had lived all her life on the seaside town of Skylark Cove with her sister, Joy. She was very quite and shy compared to her bubbly and outgoing sister. When they both eneterd school for the first time, they met two boys named Jason and Ryan. After that, they became quick friends and Aria managed to open up a little bit to others. Relationships Joy de Symphonie Aria's relationship with her older twin sister is very close, even though they're nearly polar oposites. Since their parents were either always away on work, they've spent most of their time together, ultimately forging an unbreakable bond. Jason Tramp Jason was Aria's first friend other than her sister. They've forged a strong bond throughout the years. Somehow to the point that their friendship had turned into love. Though none of them seem to realize it. Marc Kagayaki Since they met, Aria and Marc had been quick friends. THey both understand each other due to their similar family background. Though she doesn't know it, Marc actually has feelings for her. Weapons Muon Tsubasa Muon Tsubasa is Aria's naginata and her main weapon in battle. It doesn't possess any special abilities. THe reason it is so deadly, is because of Aria's skill in wielding it and her experience. Needles Aria's other weapon is her needles.She coats them with a type of anesthetic so it'll cause a temporary paralysis. Though it also has a weakness due to it being a throwing weapon, there is no guarantee that it would hit the target. Abilities Naginatajutsu Aria is adept in wielding the naginata. She was trained by her mother who is an expert in naginata jutsu. Her skill concludes of hacking, slashing, stabbing, battering and hooking an oponent. *'Seven Winds Slash: '''A technique her mother taught her. It involves charging at the enemy with high speed while executing seven deadly blows. It is a hard move to execute since it involves speed, power and acuracy. *'Juu-Dankai-Jutsu: A technique she picked up during her search. It involves charging at an enemy and landing a fierce hit on them ten times. With each strike, the severity of the injuries and the speed increases. It is harder to master than the Seven Winds Slash because other than speed, power and acuracy, it also requires exeptional control. Needle/Knife Throwing Aria is also adept in knife/needle throwing. She picked it up from her late grandfather before he died. She was also seen to have thrown shurikens during a flashback cutscene during her training with her grandfather when she was young. Hand to Hand Combat Other than using weapons, Aria is also adept in hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style is a mix between judo and aikido. Maze Solving Her other ability, is her unrealistic and strange ability to solve mazes. Be it through a pictore on paper or going through a life-sized maze, Aria can solve it. This ability has earned her the nickname "Mistress of Mazes". Quoutes *''"Life would be a bore if I didn't have you guys."'' *''"I don't give a damn what you say! I'll find them, no matter what!"'' *''"Sorry, but I'm not some clueless bitch you could just control!"'' *''"My friends mean the world to me."'' *''"If you live your life to the fullest, then you've won that battle against time."'' *''"Don't give up. No matter how hard it may seem, there will always be a light to guide you."'' Battle Quoutes *''"Let's do this!" (Start of battle) *"Is this the best you can throw at me?"'' (Battle with weaker opponent) *''"Okay... this'll be a pain."'' (Battle with sronger opponent) *''"I won't lose!" (Boss fight) *"You're gonna get it!"'' (Rage gauge full) *''"Take this!"'' (Throwing needles) *''"I call to you the seven winds!"'' (Using the Seven Winds Slash) Victory *''"Yup, that makes one more for me."'' (Victory) *''"Not much of a fight." (When opponent is weaker) *"Well, that's a good excersize."'' (When opponent is stronger) *''"I thought you'd be tougher."'' (Boss fight) Loss *''"Heh, I was careless..."'' (Lossing to an opponent) *''"Damn, I thought I had that one."'' (When opponent is weaker) *''"I knew this was a bad idea..."'' (When opponent is stronger) *''"Shit! I'll get you next time!"'' (Boss fight) Trivia *Aria's last name, '''de Symphonie, means "of symphony" in French, thus her name translates to "Aria of Symphony" *The name "Muon Tsubasa" translates to "Silent Wings" in Japanese. *She is called the "Black Rose of the Battlefield" due to her skills in fighting and how some enemies see her as a beauty. *Her favorite food is dango. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Characters